


Sherlock想要的John都有

by Pattypancake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Riding Crop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John对与Sherlock已经建立了超过一年的甜蜜美好的关系十分满意。工作一如既往，贝克街的生活也有条不紊地进行着……直到Sherlock为了一份工作离开了伦敦一周。看来那个刺客不是这趟旅行中最有趣的部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock想要的John都有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Sherlock Wants, John Gets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513089) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



 

 

从跟Sherlock生活的第一天开始，John就知道反抗生活的必然毫无意义。军旅生涯教会了John命运抛给他什么他就得淡定接着，不管是Sherlock连生三天气朝着头骨先生大吼大叫，被烧着头发的臭味儿熏醒，还是（ **又一次** ）被不知哪个他们最近惹毛的罪犯绑架。

 

 

不过他俩生活里也不全都是混乱和惊险。起先还有读读报纸看看电视听着绝妙的小提琴声打打盹的安逸日子，但后来John渐渐发现了Sherlock抱住自己时他的臂膀有多么强壮，他们接吻时Sherlock的嘴唇有多么甜美，知道Sherlock不可思议的大脑完全放在他俩共享的快感上时他又是多么愉快。

 

 

贝克街的生活从不无聊。吵闹，扰人，又叫人生气，没错。但从不无聊。

 

 

所以John足足瞪了余额一分钟才把凭条和取的二十镑冷静地收起来。他没有直接去咖啡店买那份为了一段漫长无聊的监视（ _离婚案，前两任丈夫都死了，大概是黑寡妇类的人物_ ）准备的食物，而是去了银行。

 

 

他在排队时给Sherlock发了短信（ _我晚点到。JW_ ），微笑着读完了Sherlock的三条回复（ _现在就回来。无聊。SH；想把客户的房子点着。无聊。SH；需要咖啡。可能快要死了。SH_ ）。

 

 

排到窗口，John朝出纳微笑着，递过自己的卡，道：“恐怕出了点儿错，我户头上多了几个零。你能帮我查查吗？”

 

 

“当然了，先生。”出纳微笑回应，笑容太过温暖，并不完全是出于职业需要。她问了John的个人信息，进了银行账户，一边同他攀谈起来。这个账户是他和Sherlock共有的，因为有一天Sherlock宣布他“不想再为钱这种小事费脑子”。John很高兴，虽然也不是第一回发生这种事了。上三回他遇到意欲调情的出纳、文员或是旅馆办理登出手续的职员，Sherlock便妒火中烧，好在并不是要发到他身上。

 

 

但至少这回这个出纳更感兴趣的是为客户服务，而不是约他“下班一起泡个吧”什么的。她最终告诉他：“对不起，先生，查不出有什么不正常的。您的凭条如实反映了您的账户余额。”

 

 

“你确定吗？我这个账户一年也存不到这么多钱啊，”他道，有些困惑，“能不能打一份存款单给我？”

 

 

出纳十分热心地打印了一份，滑出安全窗，问：“还有什么能帮到您的吗，先生？”

 

 

“谢谢你，没有啦。”他朝她微微一笑，拿回银行卡和凭条，知道后面还有人排队等着，礼貌地离开窗口。他一边走出银行一边浏览着存入现金的来源——他的抚恤金，上个月两个案子的酬劳，这一周在当地诊所顶班的收入——

 

 

还有一笔由全是数字的账户电子转账的五万英镑。

 

 

上帝呀，John想着，把这张有可能把他们牵连到一场犯罪中的单子塞进夹克口袋里，急急忙忙打了个车。没时间去买咖啡和午餐了，他得阻止Sherlock这场洗钱？贪污？还是什么的实验了，否则他俩都会被关进监狱去的。

 

 

~~

 

 

贝克街的生活从不无聊，直到突然无聊起来。多出来的这五万镑是Mycroft打的，他想让Sherlock接个出国两周的活儿。Sherlock就没费心告诉John一声，直到John醒来看见他正在打包准备出门，这让John突然感受到Sherlock厌倦了他俩从朋友到爱人的关系转变想要打包走人完全退出的极致恐惧。

 

 

“我不过是要出两周的门，”Sherlock疾言厉色，但当John冷静下来解释他的恐惧时Sherlock又很后悔。Sherlock很受John想要他陪在身边的一番表白的感动，自然也做了一番相似的表白，结果是出租车司机很是生气，飞机改了签，John还收到了三条写着让他打包忘了带的衣物的紧急短信，好让Mycroft运到Sherlock工作的不知道什么地方去。

 

 

John每收到一条短信都要窝心一笑，想到Sherlock那天的做为和一再推迟的别离又忍不住要脸红，尽管John能确定Sherlock的所谓“紧急”不过是为Mycroft拆散他俩的蓄意报复，因为世上哪有人要用国际优先极速快递送一把精密刻度卡尺、一本有关河岸生态学的书和袜子的啊。

 

 

在这些短信之间，John打了盹儿，收拾了公寓，给厨房能用的平面都消了毒，明白过来，没了Sherlock，他可不只是无聊。他简直是无与伦比、难以置信、无法想象得无聊致死。怪不得Sherlock要朝墙壁开枪，还烧了不少东西。

 

 

这回Sherlock难得体贴地告知了John他的返程日期。Sherlock预定返程的前一天，John去了趟超市，心想Sherlock出门这段时间肯定没正经吃饭，有可能会想好好吃顿晚餐。于是他利用了一下那五万镑的其中一部分，挑了上好的烤肉、蔬菜和约克郡布丁混合料（让他从头做起他可做不来）。

 

 

他回到公寓时脑子里想的全是第二天的安排，想着得早点开始烤肉，这样Sherlock回家就能吃上，但也不能太早，万一飞机晚点了呢。除非能让Hudson太太帮忙。

 

 

呐，问问又不要紧。他打开公寓门，准备先把食物放好再回到楼下来，却被一个Sherlock形的身体抓住砰地一声猛按到墙上，接着又被一个凶猛的吻夺去了呼吸。有那么一瞬，John的反射系统尖叫着要他反击，但他的蜥蜴脑*在此之前就认出了Sherlock，他便不由沉浸到了这场出乎意料、不在计划之中、也没在期望的提前团聚之中。

  
_*：大脑中掌管恐惧直觉和原始冲动以及潜意识的区域。_ [ _ 详情 _ ](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=lizard%20brain)   


 

 

等他们终于断开这个吻好想起来该怎么呼吸时，John早把惊喜晚餐的计划忘到了九霄云外。“早回来了，嗯？”他问，嗓音破碎，双手隔着衬衫来回抚摸Sherlock的肋骨。

 

 

“抓住那个刺客了。闭嘴。”Sherlock低头看着John，眼中洇染着熊熊燃烧的欲望，倾身舔吻John的喉咙，双手滑下John的后背。

 

 

“刺客？”

 

 

“晚点儿再说。现在这个更重要。”

 

 

也只有在Sherlock的世界里接吻会比聊聊他出国去抓的刺客更重要。John告诉自己不要惊慌，显然Sherlock已经安全回家了，考虑到他俩极不安稳的生活方式，这也是他所能要求的全部了。

 

 

John把恐惧放到一边，想着要跟他受苦已久的心理治疗师谈谈，接着仰起脑袋，让Sherlock能更容易地舔到他的脖子，迷失在Sherlock出人意料的早归带来的惊喜中。

 

 

~~

 

 

他们费了一番劲儿才终于到了卧室，Sherlock还没脱下衬衫就跪在John身前，拉扯着他的腰带好解开腰带扣，只把拉链拉到能把John的牛仔裤脱下露出胯骨，将短裤拉到露出老二的程度，沿着他坚硬的勃起往上舔出一道火热亮线，接着嘴唇就环住龟头动作起来，John就完全忘记了刺客的事。一股尖锐的热流击中了John的身体，向下缠住了他的双球，他攥紧Sherlock的头发，试图让他停住不动。

 

 

“等等。上帝啊，Sherlock，等等。”

 

 

Sherlock无声地抗议，但还是允许John把他拉开了。他跪坐在脚后跟上，透过凌乱的头发朝上看去，满是欲望的瞳孔几乎扩满了整个虹膜。“求你。”

 

Sherlock急切破碎的嗓音抽去了John双腿的力量，他跌坐下来，幸运地落在床边上，低头看着爱人。他从未见过Sherlock如此……渴求。

 

 

不对，不是这个词，但John找不出对的那个了。回头再说吧，等他的大脑不再关闭所有不必要的功能的时候——就是说此刻一切跟让John进入Sherlock体内无关的部分。

 

 

显然Sherlock也是这样想。他跪直身子，抓住John的裤腰。John向后倚去，挺起胯骨，好让Sherlock把他的裤子拉到膝盖下面。Sherlock再次把John的老二含入口中，灵巧的舌头动作粗暴。Sherlock伸手向上抓住John的双手，将它们放回自己头发上，John弯曲手指攥住Sherlock长长的发卷就再自然不过了。

 

 

Sherlock的呻吟淫荡污秽。John的拳头收紧了，引得Sherlock的呻吟在他老二周围震颤，让他不禁抓得更紧。Sherlock顺从着John的抓握，舌头更加卖力，身子压在John腿上好把老二吞得更深，一直深入喉咙，直到咳嗽起来。

 

 

John松开手指想要道歉，Sherlock却只是深吸一口气，又压上来。他调整姿势跪得更直，John的老二便进得更深。Sherlock的身子剧烈地抖动，却没有把John的老二吐出来。John模糊地意识到他是在跟咽反射作斗争，强迫自己往下咽，这就够John倒向另一边了。他警告地拉着Sherlock的头发，Sherlock却用手指按住他的胯骨将他钉在原地。

 

 

John像浑身没有骨头一样倒在床上，努力呼吸，想弄清楚刚才发生了什么。呐，不是现象，而是原因。尽管Sherlock热情洋溢，他到底还是不那么喜欢单做口活儿，当作前戏还行。但他讨厌精液的味道和触感，自从他俩做了血液测试不再用安全套以来，他总是小心避免只用嘴就把他吸出来，John呢，尽管不善观察，也还是能把这两点放在一起考虑的。直到今天，John还一直都小心警告Sherlock他要到了（倒不是说这些警告有必要；Sherlock通常比John知道得还要早），之后就让Sherlock天赋异禀的手指完成这项活计。

 

 

一分钟之后房间才不再旋转，John也才反应过来Sherlock呼吸破碎，仍在跪在地上，身子压着自己的腿。一阵担忧让John猛地坐起来。

 

 

“Sherlock？”他关切地询问，眼睛还没聚焦手就伸到下面去。Sherlock解开裤子握住老二，凶狠地撸着，咬着手不让喘息和呻吟流泻出来。

 

 

John一直觉得自己是个礼貌周全的情人，也知道应该提议接手——他确实想要一能喘过来气就提议接手，为Sherlock也做同样夺人心魄的事情，但看到Sherlock这样急切他便愣在原地。

 

 

Sherlock抬起头来，下唇被手遮住，上齿用力咬着的肌肉已经变白。John轻抚那块被拉紧的皮肤，手指划过齿痕，同时感受着Sherlock被咬紧的肌肉和柔软的嘴唇。

 

 

Sherlock发出了模糊的吼声，双眼紧闭，肩膀颤抖，接着趴在John腿上，手从嘴上掉下来，脸埋进John的大腿，悠长艰深地呼吸着。

 

 

John把手指插进Sherlock的头发，另一只空闲的手够着了床边的一盒纸巾，拽了一把，想换个姿势给Sherlock清理干净。但Sherlock用先前咬着的那只手按着John的大腿让他停在原地。

 

 

“给你，亲爱的。”John道，把纸巾放到低一点儿的地方好让Sherlock能够着，手覆住Sherlock的手，在咬痕处格外轻柔。希望Sherlock没咬出血来。

 

Sherlock终于冷静下来能挪动了，将手从John手下抽出来做了清理，把那团纸巾扔向垃圾桶。没扔进去。

 

 

“刚才那是怎么回事？”John问，Sherlock坐起身来抬头看他。

 

 

一点儿关于Sherlock想法的提示都没有，不过一直以来基本上都没有。“我想要你已经有好几天了。”Sherlock的嗓音现在已经冷静下来，完全在掌控之中。

 

 

这话由Sherlock说出来，简直是对焚尽灵魂的欲望诗一样华丽，花一般美好的表达。他们一般都不讨论感受的。

 

 

John领会了他这句话的精神，咧嘴笑起来，在他的前额印上了一个吻。“我得把买来的东西收起来。”

 

 

Sherlock不置可否地哼了一声，站了起来。“你买的东西没有一样能很快做出来。去Angelo？”

 

 

John一进公寓他就把他扑在墙上，却还是很可能把扔在地上的袋子里的东西一样一样列出来。John还是笑着，也站起来，手抚上Sherlock的胳膊以便获得他的注意力。“你 **真的** 是无与伦比。”

 

 

Sherlock的表情有些迷惑。“我知道啊。”

 

 

“也是个傲慢的混蛋，”John大笑起来，“我去给Angelo打电话订个好座位。”

 

 

~~

 

“刺客。”他俩一坐上角落里安静的卡座John便问道。大部分时候John愿意纵容Sherlock观察得越多越好的习惯，就会要个靠近窗户或者栏杆或者任何充满人类行为的地方。但有时John也想跟爱人度过一段安静的时光——或者想要审问Sherlock最近又在忙着用什么方法杀死自己。幸运的是，Angelo总是愿意满足他们的特殊要求。

 

 

“Mycroft。”Sherlock在椅子上转来转去，观察着目之所及的一小片区域，却没有迎上John的视线。

 

 

“显然。细节，Sherlock。”John催促道。

 

 

Sherlock的叹息充满戏剧性；不过他做的每件事都是如此。“皇室远亲不再像以前一样有保镖了——预算削减公共关系什么的。有那么个威胁，Mycroft让

我去调查，我查出了那个刺客，等他把奖金支票送过来你就两年都不用做无聊的顶班工作了。”

 

 

John内心的一小部分很为这笔收入开心，但他知道得做些预防措施，免得Sherlock一下把他们的钱都花光。他可不想有一天回到家看见原先放洗碗机的地方放着一台巨大的分光仪。

 

 

其余的部分则还是为那个刺客悬心。

 

 

“那到底是怎么——”

 

 

“无聊，John，”Sherlock打断他，更加没精打采，“你什么也没错过。一笔钱几度易手，我就跟着追踪——我本来在伦敦就能解决的。”

 

 

Angelo给他们端来一瓶红酒和头盘炸鱿鱼，打断了Sherlock。他对他俩的关系有那么一种几乎恰到好处的理解，总是对愿意听的人说他是第一个注意到他俩有多般配的人。甚至连Sherlock都向Angelo在餐厅举办他俩第一个周年纪念派对的坚持妥协了，但这引起了对“周年”的确切意义的热烈讨论，到底是第一次接吻，还是John第一次说“我爱你”，还是他俩第一次将对方带上高潮，还是Sherlock第一次对John回以“我爱你”，又或者是他俩第一次插入式性爱的纪念日呢。

 

 

这场公共场合下的讨论变成了争吵，John尴尬得不得了，悄悄溜出了餐馆，回到贝克街，喝得很醉很醉，希望能忘掉这种事情曾经发生过。他一直不知道Sherlock和Angelo选了哪个日子。

 

 

Angelo一走，Sherlock就把盘子推到一旁，倾身向前，悄悄说：“我想尝试一样东西。”

 

 

“包不包括毒药、辐射或者任何违法的东西？”John问，又把Sherlock的盘子推回原处，拿起公用匙舀了好大一勺放进Sherlock的盘子里。

 

 

“包括。”

 

 

“基督，”John咕哝着，也给自己舀了一勺，“吃。边吃边解释。”

 

 

“嗯，不过是个术语罢了。根据英国法律，即便是随便哪个足够理性的成年人也不会赞同人身伤害。”

 

 

John放下叉子。“抱歉？”

 

 

“是挺荒谬的，但也不该烦扰到你。好像你的枪就合法似的。”

 

 

“你说‘赞同人身伤害’到底是什么意思？”John问，尽力不提高嗓门。作为一个外科医生兼士兵，太多能对人体造成伤害的法子涌进脑海。三不五时*地装模作样打上一架还可以（实际上，有时他朝Sherlock挥去的“假”拳实在是有益健康），但他有一条绝对不能跨过的底线——Sherlock也不能。

_*：感谢水仙捉虫。我原先写成了“三五不时”_

 

 

Sherlock又是平常那副“跟愚蠢的人类打交道”的表情。“我想让你弄疼我。”

 

 

“不行。”他反射性地答道。想了想又问：“为什么？”

 

 

“显然是因为这个念头让人性起，我想知道是这个念头还是身体上的实际感受让我感兴趣。”Sherlock用比必要的力道更为恶意地戳上一块鱿鱼，把上面裹着的面包戳碎了。他怒视着露出来的鱿鱼，好像它惹到他了似的。

 

 

John把Sherlock的话在脑海里反复回放了几遍，让感情混杂着反应淹没了自己。首先是Sherlock说的不是需要手术治愈的那种伤害让John松了口气——起码John迫切希望他不是这个意思。“伤害”和“弄疼”的程度很让人分不清楚，更不要说Sherlock无法理解为什么有人不愿意弄疼自己爱的人而无可避免的怒火了。

 

 

但在层层理性情感之下有那个东西，如果被允许生长兴旺，就很有可能变成有点像对这个念头很感兴趣的物事。

 

~~

 

“我在BfV* — 联邦宪法保卫局*见了Mycroft手下一个无聊的接头人之后才得以离开那个国家，”Sherlock解释道，“显然抓住一个外国刺客对某些人来说还不够，他们想要解释和证据。”

_*：原文为德语_

 

“想想吧。”John干巴巴地说，又啜了口酒，强迫自己咽下之前吃的一口鱿鱼。虽然大醉一场很吸引人，他还是需要一个清醒的头脑，起码得清醒到把相关事宜都弄清楚。

 

 

“所以我就有了时间，她去了一家我没法进去的夜店，我贿赂了好大一笔都没进去，就想回来看看里面到底是什么这么机密。后来我终于找到一个会员带我进去，”他说着，为其中费的劲翻了个白眼，“然后我就得摆脱她了，因为她有些假想，回头想想其实挺明显的。”

 

 

John心里泛起类似嫉妒的情绪。“她？什么假想？”

 

 

“那是家性爱俱乐部。”Sherlock拿着叉子挥了一下。“嗯，是个BDSM俱乐部。没有真实的性交，起码公共区域内没看到，但也很接近了。”

 

 

John放下叉子手捂住眼。“你去了家——”他停下来，连想都没法想，何况是说出来。

 

 

“是的。跟上我说的话。一看完感兴趣的东西我就离开了，没跟任何人做任何事。”

 

 

听到这话让他小小地松了口气。John深深呼吸，特意没去碰酒。“好吧。”

 

 

“你很心烦。”

 

 

John强压下说“你他妈说对了我就是很心烦”的冲动，暗暗检视自己，有点惊讶他其实并不真的心烦。“没有，”他说，看向桌子另一头。Sherlock的表情冷静自持，但眉头有一丝担忧。“我不心烦。”

 

 

Sherlock挑起一边嘴角。“那你就会做了？”

 

 

John叹了口气。“等我们单独相处的时候再讨论。讨论细节，Sherlock。不能有任何误解。”

 

 

Sherlock微笑起来，达到目的就是这么开心。“吃完晚饭我给你看。”

 

 

“给我‘看’？看什么？”John紧张起来。

 

 

“你会知道的。”

 

 

~~

 

 

Sherlock是个很注重衣饰外表的家伙。John长久以来都觉得他需要室友帮忙分担房租是因为他收入的90%都用来购买定制成衣了。要是不带上四套西装、两倍多的衬衫和至少三双鞋子的话他都不会出去度周末。他去做Mycroft介绍的那份工作时带了一个笔电包，一个随身带的箱子，还有一个托运的箱子，也作挂衣服之用。

 

 

显然他会在德国再买一个箱子。起码John没认出来这个Sherlock放在床脚的看上去很新的黑色小箱子。托运标签还在上面；他显然会托运，而不是带它上飞机。

 

 

Sherlock拉开箱子拉链，掀开盖子，显出……一片黑。黑色和银色。不，不是银具。是不锈钢，John拿起一根厚重宽平的束缚带时想，束缚带上有好几层黑色的皮革、许多皮带扣、扣眼儿和D形环。黑色的皮革绑在Sherlock修长的四肢上，与他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比……这幅想象的画面会永远刻在John的脑海里，尽管之前经历了一场绝妙的口活儿，晚饭吃得很饱，又进行了一场尴尬的谈话，他还是再次硬了起来。

 

 

“我那时并不确定你喜欢什么，但伦敦也有类似的店铺，要是你想尝试别的东西我们就去买，”Sherlock说，低沉美丽的嗓音吐露的字句应和着John耳中震耳欲聋的血管勃动的节奏。“这些都是……真的。不是那种用力一拉就会坏掉的劣质玩具。”他道，有些轻蔑。

 

 

John只点点头，因为无法信任自己的嗓音，即便张开嘴，他也没法确定自己会说出什么来。他开始把东西从箱子里拿出来，按大小排列，猜测它们的用途。用在手腕和脚踝上的东西明显能看出来，但还有其他的。有一对直径看起来跟一个成年男人的大腿差不多的东西——不是John的大腿，当然是Sherlock的大腿。还有一组大小差不多但所附的D型环各不相同的东西，一共有四个，John明白过来这是个项圈时大脑立刻当了机。

 

 

“它们就是用来锁的。你瞧。”Sherlock说着，塞给John一把小钢锁，还有一对用链子链在一起的钥匙，看着很像John从前用来穿军队里的身份牌的链子。钥匙小而复杂，一点儿也不像附带开行李箱功能的公寓钥匙。“我能打开这种锁，所以你得把我的手分开锁，这样我就够不到锁了。”

 

 

“等等。”John有点呛到了，扔下那些小锁却还留着钥匙，链子绕在手指上。

 

 

但只要Sherlock开始做什么事情，就没什么东西能阻止他。他拿出一捆干净整齐、两头都缠了线的褐色绳子，还有几团用束线带固定的闪着金属光泽的铁链，然后拎起箱子，倒出许多装着铁夹子的小塑料包，这些夹子有的夹面扁平，有的是锯齿状，是John以前见人修理电气设备时用的那种。

 

 

John僵立在床尾，瞪着这一堆情趣用品，想象力已过载烧毁，根本没能驰骋起来。

 

 

Sherlock的马鞭抽在这一堆东西上引起D型环叮当、小钢锁哗啦、塑料制品悉索的声响把John吓了个激灵。他吓得丢掉了钥匙，转头看见Sherlock正站在柜子旁边，两脚蹭着脱掉鞋子，手撑着墙保持平衡。

 

 

“不用问，这根马鞭不是我用来查案做实验的那根。我只买了我感兴趣的东西，所以你喜欢什么就用什么吧。”Sherlock发出邀请，把他那双贵得吓人的鞋往衣柜那儿扔，落地时发出好大两声响。

 

 

“你就没听说过‘慢慢来’这回事，是吧？”John问，捡起那根马鞭，入手只觉十分硬挺，皮制表面光滑发亮，好像上过油，要么就是保养过。

 

 

Sherlock看向John的下体，目光灼热得如同真实触摸。“你喜欢这个，很感兴趣，”他道，看着John牛仔裤里慢慢变得不舒服的勃起，嘴角扬起狡黠满足的微笑，“那等待还有什么意义。”

 

 

John竭力搜寻理由，却发现无法反驳。

 

 

Sherlock把John的沉默当作赞同，接着说：“我们先从床尾板开始。我还得有几个星期才能肚子着地趴得舒服。明天我们可以想办法把钩子固定到天花板上去。”他把西装外套照着扔鞋的方式扔了出去，接着开始解衬衫的扣子。

 

 

“等等，”Sherlock的话沉入John因欲望而渐起的迷离，他忽然重复道，“你肚子怎么了？”

 

 

“没什么，只不过穿孔需要时间痊愈。”

 

 

John呆呆地瞪着他，想要问出那个显而易见的问题（Sherlock一定会觉得蠢的问题），虽然答案就在眼前。两块干净的纱布贴在Sherlock乳头上，Sherlock解着衬衫手上不停，纱布贴在衬衫上显出形状。

 

 

“穿孔。”John说。

 

 

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“显然。”

 

 

 

~~

 

 

两个外科用钢制成的小巧完美的圆环在Sherlock浅色近乎苍白的乳头上发亮，穿孔周围的组织有点充血发红，上面涂了消炎药膏，微微闪着光。显然Sherlock按时涂着药，考虑到他平时忽视身体的态度，这种勤勉实在很值得称赞。他显然是很想保留这两个环，不想难受或者感染什么的。

 

 

John抬起一只手，发现Sherlock浑身紧绷。“我不会碰的。”他安抚道，手落在离Sherlock右边乳头一寸远的胸膛上。Sherlock放松下来，John轻轻抚摸着那片皮肤，寻找着任何发热或者不寻常的敏感痕迹。努力不去触摸那个乳头环竟然出人意料地艰难。他以前是有些女朋友打了耳洞或者在身体其他地方穿了孔，但这是Sherlock啊。

 

 

“你很心烦。”

 

 

“什么？不！上帝，没有。”John急忙回道，趁乳头环还没把他的视线再拉下来，目光往上抬了一会儿。他太想摸摸了，太想用手指抚过那片钢圈和皮肤，太想听见他拉那两个环时Sherlock抽气的声音，太想用舌头戏弄那个圆环。他从前也总能勃起，但现在的硬度可是自大学以来就没有过了。

 

 

“那……这样就是可以的了？”

 

 

“当然。”这回John往上看的时间终于长过半秒了。“简直他妈完美，Sherlock。”

 

 

Sherlock微笑起来，脸上全是愉悦。“很好。为夹子买的砝码也能用在这个环上，但得等上六到八个星期。”

 

 

John猛地呼出一口气，摊平手掌抚在Sherlock胸膛上，像是为了保持平衡。“咱就……咱能不能慢点儿来？”

 

 

“你是个医生，你来告诉我什么时候愈合好了。”Sherlock的语气有些推脱。

 

 

John知道这是最好的结果了。Sherlock在床上堆了所有东西，他没法撒手不干。或者说，基本上所有的东西。说实话，他也很感兴趣。不止是感兴趣。谁让Sherlock抓了个刺客回到家还带了个装满性爱玩具的潘多拉魔盒呢。

 

 

比起以前Sherlock带回家的一些东西，这些简直人畜无害。

 

 

“好吧，”John道，目光立刻又落回乳头环上，“要不你……把东西收拾起来，我去拿点干净纱布？”他建议道。Sherlock赞同地点头并开始收拾床上的东西时John觉得自己已经胜了一局。他刚刚想出怎么用Sherlock没装回潘多拉盒子里的东西的方法。

 

 

还有砝码。今晚绝对不用砝码。大概也用不到夹子。基督啊，他现在是泥足深陷了，想着能不能偷偷打开笔电找些快速指南之类，这可不仅仅是带着绒毛的手铐或者挠挠痒（他上大学时最初交的女朋友就这样儿）闹着玩儿。

 

 

他慢吞吞地找着纱布、胶带和抗生素软膏，但才不是拖延时间呢，都是因为Sherlock一心血来潮要拿医疗用品开发些新用途就洗劫急救箱的缘故，最无害的用法是有一回拿展开的纱布来滤茶。

 

 

回到卧室，Sherlock不光把床清了个干净，还把床脚也收拾出来了。John走进房间，发现Sherlock蹲在床尾板那儿专心检查着。

 

 

“这个应该够结实了，”他说着，没有转过身。接着转过头来看着John问，“或者你更愿意亲自动手？”

 

 

John想拒绝，想让Sherlock动手，自己看看学学，弄明白Sherlock到底想怎么做。但他了解Sherlock，这可能是某种测试。

 

 

唔，他可从来不是会害怕的人；看看他的职业选择就知道了。于是他把医疗用品放到柜子上道，“我来。绷带什么的，你需要帮忙吗？”

 

 

Sherlock好奇地看着他，似乎在期待另一种回答。“不。”

 

 

John示意Sherlock离床远点儿，蹲在他刚刚蹲的地方。Sherlock看上去很让人有强壮的错觉，但床尾板是实木而非复合板的，床角的柱子看起来也很结实，能撑得住牵拉。

 

 

但他并不想用金属链破坏家具，所以拿起一捆绳子绑在柱子上。接着又想起来Sherlock不止一回在被抓住时逃脱了绑缚，有那么两回甚至占了上风，援军还没来时就把抓他的人打昏过去。

 

 

John解开绳子，重新系到底下的金属支架上，接着绕上柱子，又穿过手铐缠了几道，接着把手铐放在地上，走到另一边床角处以同样的方法又绑好了一根绳子。

 

 

“过来，”他对Sherlock说，后者正站在浴室门口看着他。新鲜的纱布用胶布贴在了乳头环上。现在看起来就差不多了；John可以晚些时候再查看他。过后。现在，Sherlock全身赤裸，瞪着饥渴的双眼，John呢……John以一种本不应该的方式兴奋着。

 

 

但那是Sherlock啊，是吧？他把John一次又一次地领到极危险的境地里去，换了旁人早就能跑多远跑多远了，而John却总是回来，要求更多。

 

 

所以当Sherlock跪在床脚边时，John毫不犹豫地将手铐铐在Sherlock纤细苍白的手腕上。他差点就问Sherlock手铐是不是舒服了，但那不是Sherlock想要的。他要是想“舒服”，那他俩就会躺在铺着埃及棉的昂贵床垫上，枕着羽绒枕头，而不是跪在硬木的地板上了。

 

 

“往上来点儿。就这儿。”John道，让Sherlock跪得更靠近床尾板，然后拿起绳子另一头系在床柱上，打了一个第一回打的那种结。他把绳子拉紧，Sherlock的手腕几乎被拉到了床柱上。

 

 

“聪明，把结打在我够不到的地方。”Sherlock轻声赞许，“你很有天分嘛。”

 

 

把人绑起来让他们处于无助状态的天分，John有些讽刺地想。这对大部分人都不是好事，但他们不是“大部分人”。

 

 

“John。”

 

 

John把目光从绳结上抬起。“这样会不会不舒服？”他问，全然忘了两分钟之前自己在想什么。

 

 

Sherlock没有回答，只是抬起还没绑上的那只手，手指抚过John颈后。“这是我想要的。”

 

他悄声说，将John拉近。被铐住的那只手还挤在两人中间，感觉挺别扭。“无论你觉得应该有什么道德障碍都不要有。我想要这个，你也想。”

 

 

John大笑起来，手指伸进Sherlock的头发里。“我见过你说服母亲们供认自己孩子罪行的样子。你要是想的话，就是个魅力逼人的混蛋。”

 

 

“跟你在一起，我就不用费心假装了。”

 

 

“魅力逼人，傲慢又自信的混蛋。”John说着，攥紧了Sherlock的头发。Sherlock猛吸一口气，闭上眼睛。John受到鼓励，站起身来，仍然抓着Sherlock的头发，绕到床尾板另一边。狗血毛片儿里的台词涌上脑海，但那样的台词才不是他的风格。“另一只手。”他说着，拿起手铐。

 

 

 

~~

 

 

“上帝啊，你这样儿太他妈好看了。”John低声说，紧紧注视着被绑住的Sherlock。他面朝床尾跪着，手腕被铐在床角的柱子上，脚踝也被锁在一起，肩上和后背的肌肉随着他测试绳子的力度松紧。他够不到绳结，手腕和脚踝上又铐着铐子，能跪直但站不起来，脚踝被锁在一起，也不能踢人。

 

 

“别看了，赶紧动手。”Sherlock道，转头向后看。

 

 

“你不该叫我……‘sir’什么的吗？多来点儿尊重之类的？”

 

 

“无聊。”

 

 

“好吧，那就让你不无聊。”John咕哝着，告诉自己不要生气。也没理由生气，这是Sherlock的本性啊。

 

 

他拿起马鞭，转身背对Sherlock，感觉全然自知，还有点儿蠢。本不该感觉像是演戏或者是垃圾毛片儿里的情节的啊。Sherlock信任John，不仅能做，还能做好。

 

 

他卷起右边袖子，伸展了一下右臂，深吸一口气振作精神。一鞭抽上前臂的时候他得咬紧牙关才能保持安静，疼得这样厉害，很让他有些惊讶。他急促地呼吸，直到痛感消退，眼见一道红色鞭痕肿了起来。

 

 

Sherlock知不知道这个感觉什么样？他当然知道了。Sherlock做什么都有计划，都会事先做好调查准备，思虑周全。

 

 

但一想到其他人对Sherlock做这个……

 

 

John转过身，走到Sherlock背后，毫无预警地狠狠抽在他肩上。

 

 

Sherlock猛吸一口气，弓着身子躲开马鞭，紧紧拉住手铐。他向床脚挪了挪，但动不了太多，因为脚踝被铐在了一起。等Sherlock的呼吸稳定下来，John攥住他的头发，往后一拽，迎上Sherlock的眼睛，希望自己的眼神里没有泄露出不确定。

 

 

“怎么样？”

 

 

Sherlock尽力点头，动作牵动着John抓住的那把头发。“更多。”他回答，嗓音粗糙。

 

 

John不觉得自己能说出话来，低头看向那道红痕，Sherlock苍白的皮肤衬得它红得耀眼。他将马鞭轻轻抚过那道红痕之下两寸的背脊，Sherlock一抖，深深吸进一口气，仿佛这样能振奋精神似的。

 

 

John努力小心瞄准，但这比他预想的难多了。第二道鞭痕离第一道很近，近到John担心鞭痕重叠会引起淤伤或者直接抽破皮肤。一定很疼，但Sherlock只是又吸了一口气，身子前倾，手指紧紧扯住绳子。

 

 

Sherlock低着头，慢慢地深呼吸着。“再来。”他坚持道。

 

 

John舔舔嘴唇，再次抓住Sherlock的头发。“起来。跪直了。”

 

 

Sherlock不确定地翻着眼睛向后看，但还是点了点头，绷紧身子跪直起来。 这一举动让他离床板更近，指尖都能够到床柱了。

 

 

John蹲下来，伸出右手，无法抵御横贯Sherlock后背的鞭痕诱惑，手指沿第一道鞭痕划过，Sherlock呼出的气息颤抖起来。

 

 

“感觉怎样？”John低声耳语。

 

 

“很紧张。”Sherlock动了动，弓起背来迎上John的抚摸。“很好。非常好。”

 

 

John倾身向前，很受Sherlock身体那些微小抽搐的吸引，嘴唇轻吻鞭痕，接着伸出舌尖品尝Sherlock皮肤上的薄汗。他知道自己不应该这样享受Sherlock的痛苦——这样不对——但就是无法拒绝地伸出舌头舔舐红肿的鞭痕。

 

 

“John，求你。”

 

 

Sherlock破碎的嗓音赶走了John心里最后一丝流连着的疑虑。“再来一次，”他道，俯身咬上Sherlock紧绷的肩膀上的肌肉。“再说一遍。”

 

 

“求你，”Sherlock道，嗓音紧张，“现在，John——”轻声的哭泣随John抽在屁股上的一鞭戛然而止。“哦操，对极了。John，再来。不要停。”

 

 

~~

 

 

John站上床尾，小心翼翼地滑进床尾板和Sherlock之间的空隙。他还穿着两人约会时的衣服，Sherlock却一塌糊涂，后背刺痛，肩上、屁股上、大腿上全是纵横的红色鞭痕，这个场景无端让人觉得特别淫荡。John用鞭舌轻抚Sherlock的脸颊，让他抬头向上看。他的眼睛暗黑散漫，失焦的样子John以前从未见过，似乎整个世界都从他向来运转不停的大脑里抽离了。

 

 

“还清醒着呢吗？”

 

 

Sherlock点点头，转过脑袋向前倾，将嘴唇压在John握着马鞭柄的手上。“是的。”

 

 

“你确定不想让我放开你？”

 

 

Sherlock的嘴唇抽了抽，微笑没了平时的样子。“是的。”

 

 

John将马鞭滑下他的肩头，末梢刮擦着位置最高的鞭痕，空闲的那只手则去解开了腰带。这个动作吸引了Sherlock的目光，他抬头看向John，后者犹豫了一下，张口问道：“你能不能——”

 

 

“好。”Sherlock点点头，咬住下唇，又伸出舌头舔了舔。

 

 

John笨拙地将长裤脱到大腿，猛地拉下短裤，Sherlock便压过来，毫不犹豫地含住了John的老二。John急喘着低声咒骂，捧住Sherlock的后脑勺，最后一刻才想起来要温柔——起码礼貌点吧——直到Sherlock向后顶着John的手指，抬头看进他的眼睛。

 

 

Sherlock轻轻点了点头，John便抓紧了Sherlock柔软纷乱的发卷。Sherlock紧闭双眼，玩味地向后仰去，舌头绵延地舔着老二底部。John向前挺胯，Sherlock发出了极是淫秽的声响。真让人深受鼓舞。

 

 

John有些别扭地将鞭舌滑下Sherlock的后背。鞭舌不硬，但任何触碰对Sherlock来说都会很疼。他猛吸进一口气，接着将John吞得更深。他用力拉扯手铐，胯部毫无意义地戳刺着空气。

 

 

John想过把Sherlock放开，好好操他一顿，但这未免有点麻烦，况且他的嘴感觉太他妈好了。John试着倒换重心，将左脚轻轻挤进Sherlock两膝之间。Sherlock脚踝被绑，无法把腿张得太开，但John可以将脚在他腿间前后摩挲，直到Sherlock在他裤子上磨蹭起自己的老二。

 

 

“那就接着来吧。”John道，拉紧Sherlock的头发，拉得他向后失去平衡，又推回来。Sherlock抬眼向上看，整个身子静止不动，瞳孔散大黑暗，急切绝望。John将腿往他腿间挤了挤，小心温柔，道：“做吧，Sherlock。为了我，释放吧。”握着Sherlock头发的手上加力，又道：“上边别停。”

 

 

Sherlock绝望地呻吟一声开始动作，舌头疯狂而笨拙地舔舐着嘴里的坚硬，下面则在John腿上抽插。他极力拉扯束缚他的手铐，床架开始咯吱作响。John沉下身子倚在床尾板上，低头看着Sherlock，完全被眼前的景象攫住了。他的自控力从未崩溃至此，也从未这样绝望，这样饥渴。

 

 

他们都不会坚持很久了，John收回马鞭，再一次沿着他的脊背滑下去。Sherlock猛地向后甩头，嘴唇包裹着john的老二急促地喘息，在John的腿上用力冲刺。他的身体以熟悉而美好的方式颤抖起来，John所要做的只不过是在Sherlock之后也越过边界。

 

 

~~

 

 

“小心点儿，”Sherlock滑进毯子下面蜷在John身边，John提醒了一句，“疼得有多厉害？”

 

 

Sherlock如往常一样无视了这个问题，头枕在John肩上。“告诉我我是个天才。”

 

 

John看出这场谈话的走向了。“哦不。功劳可不都是你的，我也是其中很重要的一部分。”

 

 

“是我的主意。”

 

 

“那跟别人一块儿能有这么满足吗？”

 

 

Sherlock紧张起来，环住John，手指陷进他的肋骨里，将他抱得紧紧的。

 

 

“答案是‘不能’，顺便说，”John道，“因为你不会让其他任何人对你做这种事。所以我有一半功劳。”

 

 

“四分之一。”Sherlock的嘴唇抵着John的皮肤咕哝着，吻了吻他的锁骨。

 

 

“一半，否则我们以后再也不做了。”John调笑道。

 

 

Sherlock喷出的气息温暖了John的皮肤。“你享受其中，根本停不下来。”

 

 

John大笑起来，小心把毯子盖在Sherlock肩上。“你吃了扑热息痛了吧？”

 

 

“吃了，医生。”John几乎能听见Sherlock翻白眼的声音。“睡吧，John，趁你还没开始担心有没有伤到我然后开始内疚。内疚很无聊。”

 

 

John藏起鬼脸；有时他觉得Sherlock对他实在了如指掌。“答应我你即便不睡也会在床上呆一整晚？”

 

 

Sherlock有点恼怒地喷出一口气。

 

 

“答应我，要不我就再把你绑起来。”

 

 

Sherlock抬起头，发卷蹭着John的脸颊。“这想法不错。”

 

 

“天哪，你疯了。下回再说，等你痊愈之后。”

 

 

这回Sherlock毫无异议，舒适的安静包裹住他们。John尝试着回想他对Sherlock做了什么——他是怎样鞭打他，使用他——但就这么一回，Sherlock错了。想起他解开Sherlock后Sherlock甜美的吻和柔软满足的微笑，就足够让John一点都不内疚了。之前是Sherlock想要这个，从结果来看，John也想要这个。无关他人，全在他们自己。

 

 

“John？”

 

 

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

 

 

Sherlock动了动，嗓音轻快起来，John知道他在微笑。“穿孔的功劳可全是我的。”

 

 

John大笑起来，吻了吻他的头顶。“睡吧，小疯子。”

 

 

  
**End**


End file.
